A Different Kind Of Brotherly Love
by YaoiSlashLover
Summary: The boys have their world turned upside down as their friends turn on them and they become the target of a much greater threat. Incest/slash.
1. One Leg Short

**Mark's P.O.V.  
**

I sat in my locker room, my eyes glued to the T.V. screen. I watched Kane give Kurt Angel a big boot to the face and raised his arm. I smirked as Kane flexed his hand, waiting for Kurt to get back up to a vertical base. Austin suddenly slid into the ring with a steel chair, cracking it across the back of Kane's head. I felt my blood begin to boil but waited to see if Kane took control. Kane tried to get back up but Austin gave him the stunner, Angle placing Kane's ankle in between the steel chair. He climbed on top the top rope and I felt my chest pounding, praying Kane sat up. Kane didn't move an inch. Angle jumped off the top rope onto the chair, the sound of Kane's ankle snapping echoing in my ears. I heard Kane scream and took off to the ring. I shoved staff members and fellow superstars out of my way, Kane's horrid screams ringing in my ears. I bolted to the ring, Austin and Angle sliding out as I slid in. I walked around the ring, making sure they didn't try to sneak back in to capitalize on the situation. They took off up the ramp as I walked over to my brother who laid there, clutching his ankle so hard, his knuckles were turning white. I took a knee beside him, placing my hand on his arm.

"Get away from me!" He tried to fight his way away from me by backing himself up into the turnbuckle. I placed my hands on his shoulders and stared at his tightly shut eyes.

"Open your eyes." Kane's two-toned eyes opened and I saw tears swimming in them.

"It's okay, man. They left." Kane then fell over, his hand over his ankle. I slid out of the ring and grabbed Kane by the arm, wrapping it around my shoulders.

"C'mon, bro." He didn't argue but tried to stand on one leg, keeping his injured ankle bent slightly to keep any pressure off it. He turned his head towards me, one of his eyes closed.

"Thanks." I smirked and bumped my head against his, something I did to him as a child.

"What are brothers for?" After getting Kane to the back, I knelt down in front of him and began to unlace his boot.

"Man, what are you doing?" I looked up at him and chuckled slightly.

"Taking care of you. You're my little brother, after all." He was about to protest but groaned as I pulled his boot off, revealing the extent of his hurt ankle. I grimaced at the sight and grabbed an ice pack from the medical kit.

"Here. Put this on it and keep it elevated. I'll be right back." He looked at me as I walked towards the door.

"Where you going?" I turned to him and smirked.

"I'm gonna have a talk with the boss. You stay put." I walked out, Kane rolling his eyes as he put his leg up on the bench. I headed to Vince's office, trying to calm down. I stopped outside his door and was about to walk in, but heard another voice besides Vince. It was Angle and Austin.

"Did you see that? Did you see how I just cracked Kane's ankle like a twig?"

"Yes, Angle, I saw. You know Undertaker isn't going to be happy about this."

"Oh, don't worry about him. We have something planned for him too." My eyes narrowed as I took a step back and kicked in the door, much to the shock of the three men in the room.

"You talk a big game for someone who had to use a chair to injury someone's ankle." I stated, getting in Kurt's face. Kurt's expression was not of fear, but of cockiness.

"Funny you mentioned your brother, Taker. Because—" I grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, Austin being held back by Vince.

"You listen up and you listen good, Angle. This plan that you've got going on, you better put an end to it right now before I put an end to you, for good." He then let out a laugh.

"Sorry, Taker. I wish I could, really. But, I just can't. It's too funny." I dropped him, landing my fist in his face. I looked back at Austin, my eyes huge with rage.

"You two had better pray that Kane's ankle isn't broken. Otherwise you two little rats...will have to deal with Big Daddy Deadman." I walked out, my anger radiating off my body. I headed back to the locker room, the pit of my stomach churning in an odd sense. My feet suddenly picked up their speed and before I knew it, I was running back to the locker room. As soon as I ran in, I stopped on a dime. I fell to my knees beside Kane who was motionless. The locker room had been torn apart, the T.V. in a million pieces.

"Kane. Hey. C'mon, wake up." Kane didn't even bat an eyelash as I looked over my shoulder to see Austin and Angle, who's cheek was now the size of my fist. The two men smirked sadistically.

"See? Told you it was funny." Angle laughed as they took off before I could catch them. I cursed under my breath and looked back to see Kane slowly moving. I helped him sit up, making sure he didn't pass out.

"Mark, you better get those dead sons-a-bitches." I moved some of his hair away from his face as he clutched onto his ankle.

"Don't worry, I plan on it. Can you get up?" He shook his head no and I sighed, pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

"Alright, let me help." I swung his arm over my shoulders and helped him up. He tried to put weight down on his ankle and nearly screamed. I caught him under his arm as his ankle buckled.

"I'm gonna kill those two!" He raged as he tried to stand back up. I stopped him as he looked up at me.

"Relax, okay? Just take it easy for a little while. You're gonna get your revenge, I promise. But for right now, you need to stay off your ankle, alright?" He sighed heavily and nodded, sitting down, his ankle swelling up due to all the strenuous activity. I sat down beside him, handing him a beer and pulling off his mask. He looked at me and I smirked.

"Are you gonna—"

"Baby you like I did when we were 5? Yes, yes I am." He groaned and knocked the beer back, some of it dribbling down his chin. I grinned and leaned it, my tongue cleaning up the spill. He knocked me back, wiping his chin.

"Knock it off." I cocked an eyebrow curiously with a smug look on my face as I playfully smacked him upside his head.

"You know you like it." He glanced at me and chuckled.

"Yeah. So what?" We were now staring at one another and I moved closer towards him, my hand traveling up his thigh.

"Maybe I can help take your mind off your ankle for a while." He smirked as I reached the lining of his tights, noticing the slight change in air temperature.

"Well then get to it, Dr. Deadman." I laughed and wrapped my arms around him, our lips locking in a kiss.


	2. Money Troubles

**Kane's P.O.V.  
**

I awoke the next morning, my body feeling like it had been hit by a semi-truck. I slowly looked around, noticing I was back at the hotel. I turned my head and saw Mark sound asleep beside me. I smiled and slowly sat up, grabbing my mask and slipping it over my face. I threw back the covers, taking a look at my ankle. It was two time's it's normal size, black and blue, and I knew I wasn't going anywhere in this condition. I sighed and looked at Mark. I really didn't want to wake him but I knew I had no choice. I lifted up my mask and leaned down, kissing his temple tenderly. His right eye cracked open.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice groggy and low.

"Can we take a trip to the hospital? I wanna get my ankle checked out." He sat up, stretching. He yawned, rubbing his tired eyes. He looked over at my ankle and frowned.

"Yeah, it looks pretty bad. Alright, we can go." I nodded as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, picking up his boxers on the floor and sliding them up his thighs. He got dressed and walked over to me and helped me put my shirt on.

"Mark, I can put a shirt on myself, you know. I have a hurt ankle, not a hurt wrist." He smirked and bumped his head against mine.

"I told you. I was going to take care of you and baby you like a child. So get use to it." He stuck his tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes. He helped me slip into some pants and get a shoe on my good foot. He put his bandanna around his forehead and slipped on his shades, grabbing his car keys off the nightstand.

"I'll be right back. I'm bringing the truck around front." I nodded as he walked out. I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my hair. The phone then began to ring, causing me to jump just a little. I picked it up and yawned.

"Hello?"

"Poor, poor little Kane. So...vulnerable. So...weak." My eyes narrowed as I inhaled slowly.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Kane, how much do you love your brother?" I felt my heart hit my stomach as I swallowed past the lump that was forming in my throat.

"I'm sure the world would love to know the little dark secret you two have. You two are such a cute couple." I growled, feeling my blood beginning to boil.

"I'll tell you what. If you do exactly as I say, I will keep your secret just that. A secret. But if you fail to comply, I will expose your secret...and kill your brother." My heart skipped a beat as I checked over my shoulder to see if Mark was at the door. Not a sound. I tried to keep my voice low as I took a deep breath, my chest shaking.

"What are your demands?"

"Good boy. I want you to go to Vince McMahon's office and have him give you 20 grand. Meet me at the LAX Los Angeles International airport and don't tell anyone where you're going or what you're doing. I can see and hear everything you do so don't think I can't know. You have two hours." The phone line then went dead. I slowly lowered the phone from my ear, hearing the hotel door open and close.

"Hey, man sorry it took so long. I was talking with Vince about..." He then noticed the blank expression on my face as I stared at the floor. He put a hand on my shoulder, causing me to blink and turn towards him.

"Hey, you okay?" I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Can we go?" He looked a little unsure but nodded.

"Sure. Truck's out front." He wrapped my arm around his shoulders and helped me walk to the truck.

"Oh. Can I talk to Vince first?" He looked at me curiously as I leaned against the truck.

"What for?" I let out a nervous laugh and shrugged my shoulders.

"Just for a quick chat."

"You're acting weird, bro. Alright, I'll be right back." He walked off and I sighed heavily, leaning my head back against the frame of the passenger door. I opened my eyes to see Vince and Mark walking over.

"Hey, Kane, how's that ankle of yours doing?" I nodded.

"It could be better but it's better than it was." He laughed and nodded.

"Good, good. What did you want to talk about?" I turned to Mark and rubbed the back of my head.

"Um, Mark, could you, uh, give us some privacy, please?" He looked confused but nodded.

"Yeah, alright. I'm gonna get us some coffee." He walked towards the lobby and I turned to Vince. I made sure Mark was out of sight before grabbing Vince by the front of his jacket and pulling him to me, our noses now dangerously touching. He put his hands up in defense.

"W—What is th—that you want, Kane? I—I'll give you wh—whatever you want."

"I need 20 grand." He looked at me in total shock.

"20...grand? Kane, I don't know if I can just give you—" I slammed him against the truck, ignoring the shooting pain in my ankle.

"Listen, Vince. I need that 20 grand in an hour. You get it to me or I'll make sure you lose everything you've worked for." I bit my tongue to hold back the many apologies that wanted to come out of my mouth but I knew I had to do what I was told. He stared at me for a moment before nodding.

"Alright. 20 grand? You got it." I let go of him as he fixed his tie.

"And don't tell a single soul about this. Not even my brother." He swallowed hard and nodded, still slightly jumpy.

"I—I promise. I'll have it to you in an hour." Mark came back with two coffee's in hand. He noticed the tension in the air but decided not to question it.

"I'll see you boys at the arena." Vince walked off rather quickly as I hopped in the truck, Mark getting in the driver's seat. He handed me my coffee, starting up the truck.

"What was that all about?" I didn't answer him but sipped on my hot drink, staring out the window.

"Nothing." He shrugged it off and we took off, my heart racing. I only prayed that Vince got the money to me soon. I don't know what that crazy mad man is capable of and I'm not wanting to find out.


	3. On The Run

**Kane's P.O.V.  
**

I glanced at the clock on the bedside table and watched the numbers change to 1:00. I got up, slipping on my boots and grabbing my mask.

"Where you going?" Mark asked, sitting up and watching me.

"Where are the keys to your truck?" He looked around and grabbed them from the table draw.

"Right here." I snatched them from his hand and headed towards the door.

"I need to borrow your truck. I'll be back soon." I almost stepped out the door before walking back over to him and pecking him on the lips. I slipped on my mask and walked out, closing the door behind me. Mark sat and stared at the door for a minute before picking up his cell phone and dialing a number.

"Vince, we have a problem." I drove as quickly as I could to the airport, constantly keeping an eye on my watch. I cursed underneath my breath as I saw the airport on the horizon. My heart rate increased as the clock hit 1:30.

"C'mon, c'mon." I urged silently to myself as I almost hit someone trying to get through the large amount of traffic. I then heard my cell phone go off. I quickly dug it out of my bag and flipped it open.

"You have 30 minutes, Kane. You don't want your brother's blood on your hands now do you?" He laughed and then hung up.

"Damn it!" I chucked my phone out the window out of anger and kept driving, my hard breaths becoming more and more quicker. I made it to the airport with 10 minutes to spare. I jumped out and grabbed the briefcase I had stashed under the backseat. I swiftly made my way towards the entrance of the LAX International Airlines airport, my thoughts so erotic, my brain could barely keep up with what they were. I gripped the briefcase in my hand tightly, as if it were my life. Technically, it was Mark's life. I slithered by the crowded lobby, looking for a certain sign. I stopped to look around. My eyes went wide as I was pulled from the sight of the crowd and into the bathroom. I was released and as I regained my balance, I looked up to see three men, all with black ski masks.

"You got the money?" I stared at them for a brief moment before handing him the case. He opened it up and then closed it.

"Good."

"What about my brother?" The leader looked at his two partners, then back at me, a grin on his face.

"Yeah, about that. Sorry, Kane. We're gonna have to make a slight change in plans." The two men grabbed me, stabbing me in the neck with a needle. I groaned, my vision becoming hazy.

"Nighty-nighty, big monkey." I collapsed to the floor, taking off my mask, dropping it, my world a dark void.

"Let's get him out of here before somebody suspects something." The men grabbed my limp body and carried it out a secret exit from the bathroom to the back of the airport and into a parked black SUV. They sped off, money and myself in tow.

**Mark's P.O.V.  
**

I was biting my fingernails so hard, they were starting to bleed.

"Undertaker, will you please calm down before you make a hole in the floor?" I looked down to notice a track that I had made from pacing.

"Sorry." I sat down, running a hand through my hair.

"Look, I know this is hard to sit here and wait, but Kane said he'd be back soon." I looked up at him, frustration settling in.

"Three hours ago, Vince!" I let out an irritated sigh as Vince got out his cell phone.

"Alright, let me see if anyone's seen him." He made a few phone calls and finally hung up, sticking his phone back into his coat pocket. I turned to him, a worried look on my face. He shook his head, causing me to storm out, keys in hand. I got in the truck and sped off, thoughts racing through my head. Not five minutes later, I heard the sound of police sirens behind me. I glanced out of my review mirror and sure enough, two cop cars were following me. I gritted my teeth and sped up, only to have the cops speed up as well.

"Pull your vehicle over!" I rolled my eyes and kept going, ignoring the annoying sirens blaring into my eardrums. I glanced at my speedometer, taking in I was going 60 and picking up speed. I gripped the steering wheel, the leather between my fists stretching. My eyes narrowed as I pressed even more on the gas pedal, now hitting 70.

"Pull over right now!" I smirked and stuck my hand out the window, flipping them the bird.

"Not when my brother is missing, assholes." I drove the pedal into the floor, hitting 90. I glanced out of my mirror again and saw them backing off. I saw the airport in front of me, possibly only 8 miles, if that. I began to slow down, trying to avoid oncoming traffic. Horns were blowing at me, people cursing out their windows. I chuckled and finally pulled into the parking lot. I jumped out, cops swerving into the parking lot behind me.

"Sir, get on the ground now!" I turned around and flipped them the bird, taking off inside the hotel, shoving people aside. I looked around for any clues that would lead me to my brother. I saw a bathroom and ran inside. I stopped cold, seeing my brother's mask on the floor. I bent down and picked it up, examining it. I felt my blood beginning to boil as I brought Kane's mask to my chest, holding it as if it were fragile glass.

"Son of a..." I took off running back outside but stopped when I saw the cops had their guns drawn, pointed towards me.

"Put your hands behind your head and get down on your knees!" I stood my ground, staring them dead in the face.

"On your knees! Now!" My gaze was torn from the cops as a limousine pulled in, screeching to a halt. The back door opened and Vince jumped out.

"What the hell is going on?" Vince screamed as he tried to approach. A cop stopped him in his tracks.

"Sir, you must stay back."

"I'm Vince McMahon, damn it!" I looked towards Vince then felt a barrel being put up against my temple.

"Put your hands behind your head, nice and easy." I closed my eyes, swallowing the lump in my throat. I felt tears wanting to form in my eyes but I held them back the best I could. Vince and I locked eyes as I held up Kane's mask. Vince's face turned as white as a sheet.

"H—He's gone...Somebody took him. Vince...find him. Please!" I was forced to the ground and cuffed. They picked me up and hauled me to the car.

"Find him, Vince! Whatever you do, find him and bring him home!" I was shoved in the car and the door was shut. I looked out the window and saw Vince picking up Kane's mask. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number, giving me a firm stare. He nodded his head towards me as I closed my eyes, resting my burning forehead on the cold gate in front of me, separating the two clowns from me ripping their eyes out.

"_Kane, wherever you are...Just know I'm coming for you. Just stay strong for me..."  
_


	4. Mystery No More

**Kane's P.O.V.**

My eyes fluttered open, my body feeling like it was full of lead. I blinked slowly, sweat trickling down my temple.

"Hey, boss. He's awake." A distorted voice called out, a blurry figure above me. I laid there, my glazed over eyes transfixed on the ceiling. Another figure appeared above me and bent over, grabbing me by my hair.

"He's still out of it. You guys ready for this or what?" My gaze shifted down to see I had been stripped of my clothing. I felt my heart race as I felt ropes tugging at my wrists and ankles. Even though my vision was blurry and out of focus, I could still see the man beside me striping himself of his clothes. I saw three more men enter, all nude. I could feel my heart beating in my ears as I closed my eyes, my legs being spread apart. I swallowed hard which seemed to take forever to slide down my throat.

"_Mark...where are you?"_

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I paced my cell floor, my hands shaking due to the large amount of adrenaline and fear coursing through my veins.

"You get one phone call." I turned to see the security guard hand me a phone. I grabbed it and quickly dialed Vince's number. I sat on my bed, running a hand through my hair.

"Hello?"

"Vince, it's me."

"Don't worry, we're getting your bail money together right now."

"Good. Hey, listen. Have you tried calling Kane's phone?" There was a pause on the other end.

"Vince?"

"Y—Yeah, I'm here. We found Kane's phone, er—what was left of it anyway." I slapped my forehead, running my hand down my face in frustration.

"Mark, we're gonna have to talk later. I'll be there within the next hour to come get you." He hung up as I stared at the phone in confusion. Something wasn't right. I began to dial another number, the guard taping his night stick on the metal bars.

"Hey, you only get one call." I glanced up at him.

"You shut your mouth before I shove that stick down your throat." He said nothing but sat back down as the phone rang.

"C'mon...C'mon..." I whispered, biting my fingernails.

"You've reached Kane's phone. I'm sorry but he's a bit tied up at the moment. Please call back la—"

"Listen you piece of shit. I swear if you hurt one hair on his head, I promise to find you and kill you myself." My blood began to boil as my heart picked up in speed. The voice on the other end laughed.

"You think so, huh? Well, I'm in a good mood so...I guess I'll let you tell your brother goodbye." I heard screaming in the background and my heart fell to my stomach as the mysterious guy took the phone away from his ear.

"Hey, big red monkey, I've got someone on the phone for you. You wanna talk to him?" I heard a bang that sounded like a baseball bat or a metal pipe. Kane's horrid screams filled the phone's speaker as I clenched my fists, a tear slipping down my cheek.

"Here he is." I heard hard panting as my emotions began to get the better of me.

"Kane? Kane, is that you?" Kane began to cry, his voice muffled by his the blood rising in his throat.

"Big brother..." I let out a hard breath, pacing the floor again, running a hand through my hair, not caring if tears were staining my cheeks.

"Kane, listen to me, okay? I'm gonna find you, okay, I promise."

"I...I can't move...I hurt everywhere..." This only made the tears worse as I punched the brick wall, my knuckles cracking.

"I know, baby, I know. Just be strong for me, okay? I'm coming to get you." Kane's voice was suddenly quiet and the sound of a ruckus was heard on the other end.

"Put the big monkey down for a nice nap. Let him sleep it off. He won't be able to get up and walk for at least a week." Three sinister laughs were heard as my teeth clenched together, blood forming in my mouth.

"You know, Mark, you never told us your brother's ass was so tight." I let the phone slip from my ear as I panted, wiping my face with my hand.

"Please...don't hurt him anymore. What did he do to you?" I screamed, my eyes puffy and full of tears.

"You both are a sick display of how brothers should be." I stopped, trying to filter what he just said.

"Nobody knows about us..."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that, Undertaker." My eyes widened.

"How do you know my ring name?" The voice laughed.

"Because I know you. And my brother knows you. We work with you." I felt my heart skip a beat.

"No..."

"Oh, yes. You see, Undertaker, my brother and I have a close bond. But the bond that you and Kane share...well...it's just not natural. You're brothers. You should be embracing your brotherly love. Not the...sick and disgusting thing you two call love..." I closed my eyes, my lip quivering ever so slightly.

"Matt, please..."

"Congratulations, we have a winner! I'll make sure Kane is taken good care of. Right Jeff?"

"That's right! We'll take extra good care of him." Another shot was heard and Kane's scream echoed into the phone.

"Goodbye, Undertaker." The phone line then went dead. My arm dropped as I stared at my boots. My back slammed into the brick wall, now sitting on the stone cold floor. I let my head fall and my arms cover my head. My body wracked with tremors as I fought back the tears. I finally let it out and screamed at the top of my lungs. Matt and Jeff Hardy had my brother and there was nothing I could do to get him back.


	5. Search and Rescue

**Kane's P.O.V.  
**

My trembling body slowly lifted off the cold floor I had been passed out on, my arms wobbling trying to stabilize my weight. I got to my knees and crawled over to the corner, panting as I spit out a large amount of blood beside me. I used the walls to help me get to my feet and grab my clothes. My legs were numb so thankfully I couldn't feel the pain shooting through my now shattered ankle. I tried my best to pull my clothes on, trying to avoid the broken bones and severe lacerations now covering my pale body. I had to hurry otherwise—

"Hey!" Crap. I limped as fast as I could, setting my sights on the lead pipe. I was grabbed from behind, a scream leaving my throat as Matt stuck his finger into the gash on my abdomen. I threw him over my shoulder despite every synapse in my body screaming in agony. I panted heavily as I grabbed the lead pipe and clutched it tightly between my shaking hands.

"What the—" I turned around sharply to see Jeff staring in disbelief.

"No, no, you're supposed to be out!" He shouted, starting to freak out. I glared coldly and tightened my grip. Jeff saw the pipe and swallowed hard, slowly raising his hands, taking a step back.

"L—Listen, Kane. I'm really sorry. Can we just forget about all this?" I shook my head and took a step towards him, causing him to almost jump out of his boots. I felt my heart race and something in my brain snap as I began swinging the pipe like it was a baseball bat. Jeff narrowly missed being hit, the pipe ringing as it smacked onto the pavement. He tried to sneak up behind me but I shoved the pipe into his gut. He let out a yell and hit the floor, the wind knocked out of him. He tried to get back up but I put my boot on his chest, stopping him. I looked up to see Matt now scrambling to his feet. He looked down at Jeff, then up at me, his eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Please, Kane..." Tears filled my eyes as adrenaline coursed through my veins.

"Now you know what it feels like...To watch your brother suffer!" I brought the pole down onto Jeff's head, cracking him open. He moaned as he put his hands over his wound, blood pouring like a fountain. Matt looked at me, tears in his eyes.

"Kane, I'm sorry..." I clenched the pipe tighter and smacked Jeff again, now reducing him to tears.

"You're sorry, huh? I don't buy that bullshit for two seconds." Matt got on his knees, his hands in the air.

"We'll leave you and your brother alone, I promise..." I gave Jeff one more hard smack and stepped over his body and bent down in front of Matt who was a mess.

"You threaten my brother, kidnap me, try to expose our private life...and then...you drug me, rape me...You really think I'm going to let you get away with that?" He began shaking his head, pleading for his life.

"I'm so sorry..." I glared and stood up, raising the pipe over my head.

"Wrong answer." Matt shut his eyes as I began to bring the pipe down.

"KANE!" I halted as both Matt and I turned our attention to the garage door. A SWAT team stormed in, putting Jeff and Matt in handcuffs. Vince stepped through the crowd of police. I smiled, sighing in relief.

"Vince..." He ran over to me, placing his hands on the side of my face.

"Jesus, Kane, are you okay?" I nodded, panting, sweat trickling down my temple. I looked around frantically.

"W—Where's Mark? Where's my brother?" Vince's expression turned sour and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"He's...he's okay...right?"

"Yes, yes he's fine. He's just in a little predicament at the moment." I looked at Vince now confused.

"Why? What happened?" Vince ran a hand through his hair.

"He got arrested." My jaw dropped.

"For what?"

"Just calm down. We're getting him out, I promise." The sound of a motorcycle was then heard in the distance. Vince and I glanced at one another before running out. Tears filled my eyes as Mark raced up the road, skidding to a stop. He quickly turned off his bike, standing it up on it's kickstand. He removed his shades, tears in his eyes. My bottom lip quivered as Vince patted me on the back. I ran into Mark's arms, almost knocking us onto the ground. I sobbed into his shoulder as Mark ran his hands through my hair, trying his best to calm me down.

"It's okay, it's okay, baby. I've got you. You're okay." I fell to my knees, Mark reducing to one knee.

"Let me see." We pulled out of our hug as he examined my face, noticing the various cuts and bruises. He looked down at my torso and scowled at the various injuries. He then turned his attention elsewhere, his eyes growing wid. Time seemed to slow down as I looked and saw one of the kidnappers, a gun pointed towards us. He pulled the trigger. I acted on reflex and put myself between him and the kidnapper. My eyes went wide as Mark and I stared into each others eyes. Blood began to spill from my mouth as tears escaped Mark's eyes.

"No..." I gasped deeply as I blinked, tears falling. I felt my body go numb as I crumbled into Mark's arms.

"NO!" Vince's expression turned to rage as he turned to the SWAT team.

"Kill him, goddamn it!" They fired several rounds into the gunman's body, finally stopped as he fell backwards, hitting the cement. Everything began to turn hazy as I tried to keep my eyes open.

"Kane, Kane, hey! Stay with me, bro. Stay with me." I managed to smile despite the 9 millimeter bullet in between my shoulder blades.

"You...You came looking for me..." He let out a sob as he nodded, stroking the top of my head.

"They...didn't try to hurt you...did they?" He shook his head, wiping away some of the tears on my cheeks.

"G—Good..." I took in some breaths, finding it difficult to get oxygen into my lungs. The sound of a helicopter came to my ears as I tried to flex my fingers, hoping there wasn't any permanent damage done.

"I brought you something..." He then pulled out my mask. I smiled as he helped me slip it into place. I sighed heavily, blood gurgling in my throat.

"Th—Thank you..." He kissed my forehead, gently laying me down as paramedics rushed over. Mark and I locked eyes as he kept a tight grip on my hand.

"Lift on three. Ready? One, two, three." They lifted up the stretcher, Mark and I never looking away.

"You're...coming with me, right?" He chuckled and nodded.

"I'll be right here, don't worry. Just try to stay awake and keep breathing, okay?" I nodded and let my body relax.

"I love you, big brother..." He smiled, more tears flowing as he leaned down, pressing his lips against my bloody ones.

"I love you too..."

"Alright, guys, let's go." They rushed me to the helicopter and off to the hospital. For the entire 20 minute trip, not once did Mark and I look away from the other.


	6. Deal With The Devil

**Kane's P.O.V.**

It's been three weeks since I escaped the clutches of the Hardy brothers. Their fate was decided in court and they were given 35 to life without the possibility of parole in federal state prison. They were charged with kidnapping, aggravated assault, grievous bodily harm, and four counts of rape. Needless to say, they got what they deserved. I've sinced been released from the hospital and have been ordered by both my doctor and Mr. McMahon, to take a couple weeks off to fully recover. I laid in bed, flipping through T.V. channels, my back in a brace to make sure I didn't injury myself again. The hotel door opened and Mark walked in, food in his arms. I licked my lips as he handed me a brown paper bag. He chuckled as I opened the bag and inhaled the scent of fast food. I took off my mask, tossing it on the empty spot beside me.

"You're gonna become a couch potato if you keep eating that, you know." I simply stuck my tongue out at him and unwrapped my burger. I practically swallowed the thing whole as I sucked down my drink to wash down the greasy, delicious cheeseburger. Mark chuckled to himself as he helped me sit up. He removed the brace and checked my healing wound.

"I need to change the bandages again." He stated as he walked over to his bag, pulling out a first aid kit. We said nothing as he undressed and re-dressed my wound, being as careful as possible. He taped me up and patted me gently on the head.

"All done." I looked up at him then back at my lap. He sat down on the edge of my bed, staring at me.

"Something wrong?" My eyes shifted up to him as I let out a sigh.

"I just can't seem to stop thinking about this whole situation..." He nodded understandingly and placed his hand on top of my thigh, my body jerking. He quickly removed it, a little shocked and confused. I blinked rapidly, turning away from him.

"S—Sorry..." I muttered under my breath, surprised at myself.

"It's okay..." He slowly approached me, slowly and gently resting his hand on my shoulder.

"I know this whole thing has been difficult for you. But you have me." I glanced up at him, doubt in my eyes. He smiled softly and bumped my forehead against his.

"You know I'm here if you need me." I swallowed and found myself staring at his lower regions. Mark waved a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of it and looked up at him. I grabbed his hand, placing it gently on my hip. We let our eyes do the talking as we got locked in a staring contest, neither one of us daring to look away. I soon found myself crawling towards him, our lips mere centimeters apart. I could feel my body trembling as I tried to close the gap but something was holding me back. He placed his hand on my cheek, stroking it tenderly as a stray tear found its way down my cheek.

"It's okay, bro...It's okay." I shut my eyes tightly as I leaned in, closing the gap between us. As soon as our lips connected, I melted, wrapping my arms around his neck. Passionate, small kisses on every inch of skin, hard pants, glistening beads of sweat adoring our bodies. It was all starting to feel good again. I removed Mark's shirt, admiring the tanned chest I had been missing for almost a month. He smiled and let his hands roam my body, being careful to not disturb my wound. I found myself on top only to protect my injury, grinding my hips into Mark's thigh. Mark smirked as he tangled his hands in my hair, kissing and biting at my jaw and throat.

"Well, looks like somebody's eager." I bit his neck in response, earning a moan. I went to grab my mask but my wrist was suddenly grabbed. I looked towards my brother to see his green eyes full of compassion.

"You don't need it." There was a moment of silence between us as Mark release his grip on my wrist and laced his fingers with mine. Before we knew it, we were both nude, gazing into one another's eyes. He reached up, tracing the faded scars on my face, causing my gaze to break the contest we were having. He lifted up my chin, our eyes locking again.

"You okay?" I nodded slowly as a trickle of sweat rolled down my temple.

"Yeah...Can you do me a favor?" He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Anything for my baby brother." I leaned down, nipping at his ear, earning an exasperated sigh. I bucked my hips into his pelvis, our lower regions grinding together, both of us moaning in unison. I stared into his eyes as I ran my fingers through his damp hair.

"Take back what is yours." He stared at me blankly then smiled warmly and cupped my face, bringing me down for a passionate kiss.

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I gently stepped out of the shower, a small towel draped around my waist. I always hated hotel bath towels. They never accommodated for bigger sized men. I closed the bathroom door was quietly as I could as to not wake my sleeping monster. I ran my towel over my head, drying my hair as I searched for a pair of boxers. I slipped them on and changed into some clean clothes. I heard my cell phone go off as soon as I finished shaving, patting my face dry with a towel as I walked over to my bed, grabbing my phone. I flipped it open, pressing it against my ear.

"Hello?"

"I have to give your brother props, Undertaker. I didn't think he would get away from the Hardy boys that quickly." My heart skipped a beat as my expression turned to anger.

"Who the hell is this?" I muttered quietly, glancing at my still sleeping younger brother.

"Oh, what's the matter? Don't want your ape to hear? Tell you what. How about we come to an agreement and this can all come to an end? What'd ya say, huh?" I stayed quiet for a second, pondering the option. I ran a hand down my face, slowly pacing up and down the small isle between the two beds.

"What do you want?" A laugh was heard on the other end.

"Good boy. I want you to expose your secret on SmackDown! tomorrow night. In front of everyone, on national television. You do this, and I'll end this whole game once and for all." I felt a knot form in my throat as I tried to form words but nothing came out.

"Of course if you don't do this, then I'll simply have to expose it for you. I've recorded a little something between you and your brother." The sound of a button being pressed was heard as I heard the crackling of a tape player.

_"What if somebody finds out?"_

_"Nobody's gonna find out, okay? I promise."_

_"I'm just worried is all."_

_"I know you are. But that's why I'm here. I'm your big brother. Big brothers are supposed to look after and care for their younger siblings, right?"_

_"Yeah, I guess you're right. I hope this is all over soon so we can go back to our lives."_

_"It will be, baby. I promise. I'm going to make sure no one ever puts their hands on you again."_

_"I love you, big brother."_

_"I love you too, baby."_

My nostrils were flaring as I was now pacing rapidly around the hotel room.

"You son of a bitch..."

"Oh, I'd watch that vicious little mouth of yours if I were you, Undertaker. I could accidentally send this to the F.B.I. But of course, it's your decision. So what's it gonna be...Deadman?" I stopped, feeling tears fill up my eyes as I stared at my brother's peaceful sleeping form. I swallowed hard and let the tears fall as I inhaled a shaking breath.

"You got a deal."


	7. Unkept Secrets

**Kane's P.O.V.**

I was worried about Mark. He hadn't said anything to anyone all day. Not even me. I tossed my duffle bag in the back of the SUV and jumped in the front seat. Mark got in as well and started up the engine. He then stopped and sat there, staring at his lap. I looked over at him and reached out, touching his hair that was dangling in his face. He jumped slightly, turning his head towards me.

"You okay, man?" I asked as he stared at me with something in his eyes that made a shiver go down my spine. He nodded and ran a hand down his face, letting out a breath.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He shifted into drive and started to drive. I stared out the window, wondering what was going on in Mark's head.

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I couldn't possibly tell Kane that I was being forced to spill our secret on national television. I don't think I could bare to see the hurt in his eyes. I felt my heart wanting to burst out of my chest as we got closer to the arena. I bit my lip, swallowing past the hard lump in my throat. I fought as hard as I could to keep the tears at bay and thankfully, Kane didn't question it. I let out a slow breath and pressed the window button, the window going down and the cool breeze blowing in my face. We finally made it to the arena as I parked into my parking spot reserved for the superstars. We piled out of the truck and grabbed our things. As we were fixing to head into the building, my cell phone began to ring. I stopped and pulled it out of my pocket, glancing at the caller ID. I looked up at Kane and smiled slightly.

"Go on inside, alright? I'll meet you in a few minutes." He stared at me for a second but nodded and disappeared inside. I sighed and flipped open my phone, pressing it to my ear.

"In less than 30 minutes time, you will expose your secret to the entire world or your world comes crashing down. Think you can do it? Well you better. I'll be there watching you, Deadman." The line then went dead. I shut my eyes tightly, clenching the piece of technology in my fist so hard I cracked it in half. I gave a yell of frustration and smashed it on the ground, panting as I leaned against the brick wall. I bit my lip and wiped away the tears that threatened to spill and walked inside, trying to keep my composure. I nervously waited in the locker room, my hands trembling. Kane walked out of the shower, a towel around his waist. He stopped and stared at me as I remained parked on the bench, biting on my fingernails. I hadn't moved for 20 minutes.

"Okay, man, what is up with you? You're acting really weird. And that's saying something for me." He walked over to his bag, rummaging through it for his ring gear. I stood up and walked into the bathroom, splashing my face with ice cold water.

"Nothing. I'm just...not feeling too good tonight."

"You want me to go cancel your match?" I stared at myself in the mirror as tears filled my eyes. I dropped my head, taking a deep breath as my heart pounded in my chest.

"No. No, it's alright. I'll be fine." I got undressed and in the shower, making sure to take a cold one to try and snap myself out of this dream I was stuck in. I stood with my back against the wall, letting the icy water beat down on my body. There was a knock on the bathroom door as it creaked open.

"I'm heading out for my match. I'll see you in a little bit, alright?" I swallowed the lump, letting the tears stream freely.

"Yeah. Good luck." He left as I sank down in the shower, my knees to my chest. I covered my head with my arms, my body wanting to shut down. I began to think about my life with my brother, smiling at the good memories. I looked up at the ceiling and let a tear slip down my cheek.

"Kane...I'm sorry..." I could hear the crowd roar as I sat on my bike, staring at my reflection in the side mirror. I took a deep breath as my song began to echo throughout the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, The Undertaker!" I rode out, not bothering to go around the ring like usual. I parked my bike and climbed in the ring. My music cut as I was given a microphone.

"Now, I know I was supposed to have a match tonight...but there's something I have to say first..." I lowered the mic, my heart screaming at me to not let the sacred words past my lips. I glanced out into the sea of fans and tried to gather myself. I took in a shaking breath and raised the microphone back up.

"All of you enjoy watching my brother and I wrestle together..." A pop from the crowd echoed through the arena and I could only bite my tongue to keep my chokes back.

"But for the past year...Kane and I have been holding in a secret..." My hands were trembling as I looked up and could no longer hold back the tears, fans jaw's hitting the floor in shock.

"...We're more than just brothers..." I closed my eyes and saw Kane's face in my mind and felt my heart break.

"We're partners..." The crowd went into utter shock as I dropped the mic, going over to the corner and lowering my head, letting the tears escape. Vince then stepped out on stage, barely being able to close his mouth.

"Undertaker..." I slowly lifted my head, my face a wet mess. I looked back at my boss as he headed down the ramp and into the ring.

"Please tell me...everyone for that matter...that this is all just, some sick, joke." I clenched my fists as I shook my head, my back towards my boss.

"So what you're telling us...is that you and Kane...are lovers?" I let out a choked sob as I nodded and turned around, my emerald green eyes red and puffy. Vince stared at me like a fish out of water.

"Undertaker, I really can't imagine this is happening but...you are aware of the consequences of this, right?" I hid my face with my hand as I dropped to a knee. I looked up to see police officers walking down the ramp. Vince kneeled down next to me, taking the microphone away from his mouth.

"Undertaker, we are in Massachusetts...and the law says that the punishment is 20 years in prison..." I bit my knuckles in attempt to hold in the uncontrollable sobs. Police came in the ring and lifted me to my feet.

"Sir, you are under arrest." The crowd popped as Kane was dragged out by police who held him in handcuffs. A microphone was put to his mouth as we stared at one another.

"This is why you've been so quiet? This is why you wouldn't say anything? You told me nothing was wrong. Why didn't you tell me this is what you were going to do?" He raged, causing me to drop my head in shame.

"We're brothers, we're supposed to tell each other everything! You betrayed me! You lied to me! Why? For God's sake, I loved you!" The tears escaped from my eyes as everyone was now recording the event with their cameras and cell phones.

"If you wanted to end our relationship, then why the hell didn't you tell me sooner? You didn't have to do this! Now we'll never see each other again! And to be honest, I don't really care if I ever see your lying ass again!" He paused for a minute as I looked up, my heart crushing.

"You're dead to me! You're no longer my brother! You lying, son of a bitch!" He struggled against the hold the police had on him as I stared, my eyes as wide as dinner plates. I was dragged away without me even realizing it. Right before I was thrown in the cop car, Vince came up to me. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know that look in your eyes. And it's the look of a man who was forced to destroy his life." I slowly nodded and the look on his face was indescribable.

"I'll find that son of a bitch. I promise, okay? We'll get you both out." I swallowed the lump, more tears forming in my green eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Kane and I aren't partners anymore. Hell, we're not even brothers anymore." I was placed in the squad card as Vince continued to stare at me. I dropped my head as the car drove off. I fell over on my side and closed my eyes.

_"Someone...please kill me..."_


	8. All Planned Out

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I tried my best to ignore the other inmates as I sat on my cot in my cell, my arms wrapped around my knees, my forehead resting on my forearms. I blinked slowly, my eyes hurting from all the crying and lack of sleep I had gotten. I heard a big metal door open and footsteps coming down the hall.

"Hey, everyone shut up before you go without eating tonight!" All the inmates silenced themselves as I raised my head to see the guard standing in front of my cell door, staring at me. I glared and rested my head on the stone wall behind me, staring up at the ceiling.

"Come on. You're free to go." I looked at him and snorted.

"Yeah, right. My sentence is 20 to life. I'm not going to be free for a long time." The guard rolled his eyes.

"The justice system here is a bunch of bullshit. They don't read their own laws properly sometimes. Your "crime" is not a crime as long as both parties are over the age of 18. And I'd say you two are way past the legal age." I felt my nose twitch. Nice way of calling me old, jackass.

"So get your stuff, you've got a visitor in the hallway." My heart jumped, my mind racing to one person. I quickly gathered my things and left the cell, much to the disappointment of the other inmates. I walked through the door and into the lobby to see Vince. My face fell as he smiled.

"Expecting someone else?" I nodded slightly as he walked over, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"He's out in the limo." My eyes snapped to his.

"We found the guy doing this to you. But enough of that right now. Someone wants to see you." I smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Vince. I owe you one." He rolled his eyes and smacked me on the arm.

"Go reunited with that big red monkey of yours before I fire you." I chuckled and ran out, busting through the front door. I stopped as the limo door swung open and Kane climbed out. My eyes went wide with surprise. He wasn't wearing his mask.

"I thought you never left the house without that thing." I stated, still in shock. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"I wanted my brother to see me the way he remembered me." I smiled, my heart filling up with joy.

"The last time I saw you, you had a look on your face that I'd rather not remember." We both laughed as I took a step towards him.

"So, you still mad at me?" I asked, my heart picking up in speed.

"How could I stay mad at you?"

"Oh, I can think of a few good reasons."

"For the love of God, just get on with it!" We both turned our heads to see Vince a long with a camera crew and crowd of fans, all with signs demanding our freedom. I turned back to Kane as he smiled, tears filling up his eyes. I opened my arms as the tears began to stream down Kane's cheeks. He closed the limo door and took a few steps towards me but stopped on a dime as the sound of a gunshot was heard. Fans screamed as everyone looked around to see where it came from. Kane's face went from happy tears to horror as I took a step towards him. Another gunshot. My face grimaced as I took another step. Kane opened his arms, his bottom lip quivering. Another shot. I stumbled slightly but took another step.

"C'mon..." Kane encouraged through his tears. I smiled weakly as yet another shot was heard.

"Find that son of a bitch, damn it!" Vince screamed as police surrounded the area.

"Across the roof! A sniper!"

"Take him down!" I inhaled slowly as everything began to warp and become distorted. Two more steps to go. I slowly lifted my shaking leg and planted it front of me.

"One more step, baby, c'mon." Kane whispered, our eyes never leaving one another's. I smiled as my eyes closed and I placed my foot in front of the other, falling forward as I did so. I fell into the warm embrace of my baby brother and collapsed onto the ground. Chaos swarmed around us as helicopters began flying in, police and SWAT teams filling the streets.

"Hey..." I opened my eyes, Kane moving some of my blood-stained hair away from my face.

"Well...this isn't exactly the way I wanted us to reunite..." We both let out a soft chuckle, blood spilling over my bottom lip. He sniffled and I reached up, wiping away his tears.

"Don't worry. That sniper is a horrible shot. He couldn't even kill me properly." I slowly lifted up my shirt to reveal a bullet-proof vest. Kane's eyes grew wide.

"You're...but...how?" I chuckled as I turned my head, spitting out blood onto the cement.

"It was all a set up. To get that prick to come out of hiding. We had to lure him out somehow." His face was a mixture between shock and hurt.

"I'm sorry for not telling you...but we had to make it believable...I didn't mean to hurt you..." He shook his head, now rocking me back and forth to give me some comfort.

"It's not your fault, Mark. I trust you." I smiled and looked behind me as another limo pulled up.

"Good. Because you're going to have to trust me when I say this." The limo door opened and Paul Bearer stepped out. Kane's face turned to shock.

"Dad?"

"Paul was in on the whole thing. If it wasn't for him, we would have never have caught the bastard." Paul walked over, bending down next to me.

"You okay, son?" I stifled a cough as I looked at the bullet wound in my side, right below where the vest stopped.

"I'll admit, the guy's a lousy shot, but he got lucky this time." Paul looked up at Kane and smiled.

"I got you two boys a cabin in the woods. Let you get away for a while." Kane looked down at me as I smiled.

"Happy anniversary." New tears filled his eyes. I chuckled and cocked an eyebrow.

"What? You thought I forgot?" He smiled as I leaned up and pressed my lips against that of my little brothers. Fans all rejoiced as Paul stood up, waving over the ambulance. Paramedics climbed out and rushed over.

"Where are you shot, sir?"

"Just in my side. Lucky bitch got at least one shot in." Kane let out a soft laugh as I was placed onto a stretcher, a brace around my neck. They loaded me into the ambulance as Kane climbed in.

"I'll meet you boys at the hospital. Stay with him, Kane." Paul ordered, waving a finger at him. Kane chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, sir." Paul smiled as the paramedics got in, shutting the doors.

"Hey, bro?" I opened my eyes and turned my head towards him.

"What's up, gorgeous?" He smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, gorgeous."

"You know, if you weren't hurt right now, I'd—"

"Save it for when we're alone, okay?" We were both silent for a minute, Kane's hand wrapped around my bloody one.

"I'm really sorry for what I said to you...about you being dead to me and all..." I saw tears prick his eyes as I reached up, catching them before they fell.

"No, no, don't start crying on me again. There's no need to say you're sorry. I know you were just upset and confused and you had every right to be. But if you'll take me back then I guess we can call it even. What'd ya say?" He leaned down, pressing his lips against mine. We slowly broke, our noses touching ever so gently.

"You never lost me to begin with, bro." I smiled as my eyes started to close.

"I'll be right here. Get some sleep, sweetie. You deserve it." My heavy eyelids shut, my hand never leaving my brothers as I drifted off into a deep sleep for the first time, in a long time.


	9. Deception

**Kane's P.O.V.**

I smiled as I dropped my bags in the living room and took a look around. It was gorgeous. Mark walked in with his bags and closed the door, walking over to me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist, kissing the side of my neck.

"So? What do you think?" I turned around, my arms sliding around his neck.

"It's perfect." He stared into my eyes and smiled warmly.

"Good...because this our new home." I grinned and hugged him. He chuckled, returning the embrace. I pressed my lips against his and finally broke after a few minutes, needing air. His hand slid to my cheek, caressing it lightly.

"What'd ya say we go upstairs for a little while? Worry about unpacking later?" I let out a soft laugh and nodded. He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to the master bedroom. We walked in, closing and locking the door. Mark walked over, shutting the windows and closing the blinds as I removed my shirt. Mark smiled as he glanced at me, lighting a few candles to help set the mood. I was then reminded of something.

"Hey, I'll be right back. Have to grab something from my bag." He chuckled and nodded, removing his shirt.

"Hurry back." I winked and walked out, jogging downstairs. I stopped on a dime as I saw a blonde headed woman on the couch. She looked at me and gave me a look of disgust.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you in my house?" She questioned, taking a step towards me.

"Your house? This house belongs to me and my brother." She held up her hand to show a diamond on her finger.

"He's my husband and this is our house." Mark came walking downstairs.

"Babe, what's taking so long? I thought—" He stopped at the bottom of the staircase, looking like he had seen a ghost. The woman stood up and ran over to him, practically knocking him over.

"Oh, baby, I missed you so much!" She kissed him and turned to me. My eyes went wide as I looked at Mark. Mark shoved the woman off, wiping his lips in distaste.

"Look lady, I don't know who the hell you are but you better get the fuck out." The woman smiled and let out a laugh.

"Don't you remember me, darling? We had so much fun together." I felt my hand ball up into a tight fist. Mark appeared by my side, putting a hand on my shoulder. She walked over to the couch and pulled out something from her bag. It was a video camera. She shoved it in our faces.

"See? We were so much in love, wouldn't you say so dear?" It was footage of the woman who was dressed in a rather slutty attire and Mark on top of her. That was all I needed to see. I pushed past him and ran upstairs, the tears coming to my eyes. Mark turned to the mysterious woman and grabbed her by the throat.

"You're gonna regret the day you ever saw me." She smirked and slapped him, causing him to release her.

"We'll see about that, sugar." She grabbed her things and walked out. Mark immediately walked upstairs, slowly opening the bedroom door. I had broken the lamp, now sitting on the floor against the bed, my head in my arms. I heard footsteps and a body sitting down next to me.

"Kane, I—"

"Shut up, I don't wanna hear it!" I sobbed, my heart feeling like it was in two.

"No, you don't understand." I stood up, my face red and wet with tears.

"Oh, I don't? Because I think I understand perfectly! You cheated on me!" He stood up and grabbed me by the shoulders, slamming me against the wall, my eyes full of fear at this point.

"I would NEVER cheat on you! That woman was out of her mind! When I came to save you from the Hardy's, she drugged me at a hotel room. I don't know what happened but I know I would remember something like that if I had. I love you too much to do something like that, Kane! I don't know what kind of crazy notions that you have in your head that make you think I would ever leave you for some skank but they better leave right now!" He then took the small locket from around his neck and showed me the inside of it, where he had my name engraved inside. I felt my eyes water as my eyebrows knitted together in a unpleasant stare.

"See? Baby, I love you no matter what some whore claims I did or said. You're my life. I would die for you and I would kill for you. If it means me losing a limb to make you happy, I'll do it in a heartbeat." He paused for a minute to reattach his locket around his neck, but I stopped him. The tears were now making their way down my cheeks as I took the locket and did it for him. He smiled as I buried my face in his shoulder.

"I don't want to ever lose you...I wouldn't be able to live without my big brother...Just the thought makes me want to crawl in a hole and die..." He cupped my face, wiping away the tears.

"You'll never have to worry about that because I'm not going anywhere." We stayed silent, both staring into each other's eyes. I finally closed my eyes, pressing my body against his, the tears in my eyes still threatening to spill over. He returned the embrace, running his hand over the top of my head, trying to soothe me.

"Come on...let's forget about all of this." He took my hand leading me over to the bed, gently turning me around and laying me on my back.

"What about protection?" He smiled and shook his head.

"No. I think it's time I showed you how much I truly love you." I smiled, my tears being replaced with love and passion as Mark climbed on top of me, our lips connecting. After a little while, we were both nude, laying in each other's arms. Beads of sweat trickled down our bodies as I reached around and pulled Mark's hair out of the messy ponytail. Something I always did for him afterwards. He smiled and kissed my brow.

"I'm gonna get a shower, okay? Stay here and I'll give you a backrub." I nodded, pressing my lips against his. We broke slowly, our hooded eyes staring at one another.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me one more time before climbing out of bed and strolling into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked. I smiled as my eyes felt heavy and tired. I rolled over and closed my eyes, a tear of joy wetting my eyelashes.

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I towel dried my hair and stepped out with a towel around my waist to see Kane had fallen fast asleep. I smiled and dropped my towels into the basket beside the bathroom door. I didn't bother to get dressed as I made sure the house was locked and secured before blowing out the candles and laying down next to my baby brother. I wrapped my protecting arms around him and stared at his peaceful, sleeping face. I'm so glad he decided to finally rid himself of that hideous mask. I'm now able to see his loving face without having to ask him to show it. I felt love rise in my chest as I rested my forehead against his.

"You'll never know just exactly how much you mean to me..." I whispered as I stroked his bald head slowly. I placed my lips against his head and closed my eyes, happy to have my brother back in my arms.


	10. Held Hostage

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I slowly opened my eyes, hearing the birds chirping outside the window. I turned my head and saw the spot next to me was empty. I slowly rolled out of bed and got dressed, heading downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to see Kane at the stove. He turned around hearing my boots thudding against the hard wood floor and smiled. He had a "Kiss The Cook" pink apron on and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Kiss the cook, huh? Don't mind if I do." I walked over and pressed my lips against his. We broke as he turned back around to flip the bacon in the frying pan.

"Mmm, good morning to you too." I smiled and sat down, the newspaper laying on the table. I picked it up and looked at the front. I shook my head, my eyebrows raised.

"Well, looks like everyone's attention is on us now." Kane turned around, serving a couple slices of bacon.

"Why do you say that?" I glanced at the title and chuckled.

"WWE Brothers The Undertaker and Kane Now More Than Brothers" I read, laughing in the middle. Kane rolled his eyes and served up some scrambled eggs. Just how I like them.

"There's gonna be a lot of talk at the arena when we get back." He chuckled as he cleared the stove of all the pots and pans and sat down, pouring me a glass of orange juice and then one for himself. I put the paper down and picked up my glass.

"Well, I say it was about time we came out of the closet." He laughed as we touched glasses and began to eat, enjoying our first stress free morning. After eating, I stood up, grabbing our plates. Kane stood up and tried to take them away from me.

"Nah, ah, I don't think so. You cook, I clean." He laughed and nodded, smacking me on the butt. I rolled my eyes and began cleaning up. Not two minutes later I heard heavy footsteps on the floor. I leaned back to see Kane running up the stairs and a door slamming. I dropped my dish rag and jogged up the stairs after him. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"You alright?" I was given a violent vomit as an answer.

"You're cooking isn't that bad." I commented as I walked in with a warm, wet rag. He panted as he glanced up, his complexion more paler than normal. I bent down and wiped his mouth and placed my hand on his forehead.

"You feeling okay? You're warm." He shook his head and quickly turned to vomit into the bowl once again. I rubbed his back soothingly as he emptied the contents of breakfast into the toilet. After he was done, he rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash. I grabbed his arm and slung it over my shoulders.

"C'mon. Back into bed you go." He groaned as I helped him back to the bedroom and laid him down. I stripped him of his shirt and placed a cool cloth over his forehead. I grabbed the thermometer from the medicine chest in the bathroom and sat down next to him.

"Say ahh." He opened his mouth, groaning.

"Not an ahh but good enough." I stuck it under his tongue and waited for the beeps. I took it out and glanced at it. My eyebrows raised in surprise.

"What is it?"

"103.4. You're bound to the bed today, mister." He sighed heavily and rested his hand on the cloth, pressing it against his forehead.

"My stomach feels like it's some dogs chew toy." I stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll bring you something. Anything particular?" He tried to lift his head but groaned in response, his head hitting the pillow.

"A gun!" He shouted as I walked down the stairs. I laughed and shook my head. I stopped as I noticed a shadow moving across the window. I quickly and quietly grabbed the shotgun from the hallway closet. I made sure there were bullets as I pumped the gun and slowly approached the front door. I swallowed as I reached out and grabbed the doorknob. I swung the door open and pointed the gun in the face of the blond woman I saw yesterday. She put up her hands.

"Whoa. Easy there, tiger." I glared as I steadied the gun on my shoulder.

"What the hell do you want?" She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I just wanna talk."

"About what?" She put her hand on the barrel and lowered it.

"About you." I stood my ground, my expression serious.

"I can't talk. My brother's sick in bed right now." She made a surprised face as she glanced up towards the staircase.

"Oh, really? I'm not too sure about that." I turned back only to have the woman jump on my back, her arms around my neck. I dropped the gun and tried to get the leach off me the best I could. I flipped her over my shoulder and slammed my foot on her chest, my eyes leaking anger. I heard a scream as my head shot up.

"Kane!" I called and quickly ran upstairs, stopping as I reached our bedroom. Kane was on his knees, a masked gunman holding a .57 magnum to the side of his head.

"Unless you want his brains all over this room, I suggest you get on your knees." I swallowed as Kane and I made eye contact.

"Please, let him go. He's sick." The gunman cocked the gun. This made me put my hands behind my head and slowly get down to my knees.

"Cuff him." Two men came behind me and put me in handcuffs.

"Drag 'em downstairs. Both of 'em." We were hauled downstairs into the living room. The gunman who had Kane walked over to the blond woman and helped her to her feet.

"You okay, sugar?" She dusted herself off and nodded.

"Who are you people?" I questioned, sweat trickling down my temple.

"Us? We are simply here to help you." The man bent down in front of me, his gun held in a tight grip.

"Don't you think we saw the tabloids?" Kane and I glanced at one another but my hair was grabbed roughly.

"No!" Kane shouted but was met with a kick to his ribs. He let out a cry as he crumbled to his side. I panted, trying to keep my emotions stable.

"Please, just let my brother go." I begged, my voice barely above a whisper. The man who had a hold of me simply looked me in the eyes and smirked.

"I think you two are more than just brothers. Wouldn't you guys think so?" He turned his head to his companions as they laughed and bent down next to Kane. I felt my body tense up as one of the assailants grabbed Kane by his shoulders, lifting him up.

"Why don't we have a little fun?" My eyes widened as the other man reached towards Kane's lower private areas. I tried to struggled but stopped when the cold metal of the man's gun touched my temple.

"You are not going anywhere." He looked at his henchmen and smirked.

"Do what you want with him." I felt tears fill my eyes as the man forced me to the floor, my cheek pressing against the wood.

"And you, my new friend, are going to watch." I felt my heart want to burst out of my chest as Kane was forced back to his knees. One of the men undid their belt and lowered their pants. Kane's eyes met mine and I saw fear mixed with the tears that were clouding his usual glowing eyes.

"Don't worry about me...I'll be fine..." I bit my lower lip as tears filled my eyes. I attempted to close my eyes but was punched in the head, a low groan coming out of my throat as blood spilled over my bottom lip.

"Mark!"

"Hey!" I glanced up to see the man had punched Kane in the face.

"You stick to your task, boy!" The man revealed his cock and Kane's face was forced in front of it. My bottom lip quivered as I watched my brother being forced to suck the man off. After a few minutes, Kane was tossed on his back and the man crawled on top of him, his hands forcing themselves in his pants. I tried to call out but my voice was too cracked to do so. Kane looked at me as I now had waterworks streaming down my face. He smiled and closed his eyes, both gunmen now staring down at him.

"Hey! Hey, wake up!" I sighed heavily in relief. I'm actually glad Kane was sick now.

"Shit. He's out. What do we do now?" The gunman above me pointed towards the couch.

"Toss him there. Make sure he can't go anywhere. We'll deal with him when he wakes up. But for now..." He looked down at me and yanked me to my feet.

"We have some business to discuss..." He chuckled evilly as I took one last look at Kane who cracked one eye open and winked, giving me a smirk. I was dragged into the kitchen as Kane closed his eyes and remained stiff. Whatever Kane had in mind, he better act fast or were both as good as dead.


	11. Up In Flames

**Kane's P.O.V.**

I waited for the right moment to spring my plan into action, waiting patiently and silently. I cracked my right open to see the two gunman passed out in two folding chairs. I slowly opened my eyes and carefully sat up, making sure to not make any sudden movements that would awaken them from their slumber. I swallowed hard as I placed my feet on the floor. I tried my best to stand up but had to bite my lip to keep in the whimper as I glanced down and saw blood seeping through my shirt. I mentally cursed and carefully got down on my knees. I held my breath as I made my way on my hands and knees over to the kitchen doorway, peering around slightly. Mark was tied to a chair and the gunman's back was to me. My heart pounded in my chest as I watched the man slap Mark across the face, Mark's long dark hair wet with sweat and blood.

"Answer me, damn it!" Mark kept his mouth shut but continued to stare at his lap, trying to not the gunman see the fear in his eyes.

"Is he or isn't he?" I carefully looked back to the see the two men still passed out, not moving an inch. I looked around for some kind of weapon. I saw the gun beside one of the captor's chairs and quickly decided to go for it. I could my heart in my ears as I reached for it. I grabbed it only to drop it when I felt a stinging sensation in my side. My eyes widened as the two men jumped for their chairs, causing the gunman in the kitchen to look back at me. I grabbed the gun and pointed it towards the two men.

"Stay the fuck back!" I screamed, my hands trembling. Mark took the chance to head-butt the man in the chin and slam himself against the wall, breaking him of the ropes that bound him to the chair. One of the men slammed their foot down on my wrist, causing me to release my grip on the gun. The other man picked it up and aimed it towards me.

"I don't think so." I looked to see Mark with a feral look in his eyes as he pointed his shotgun towards the man with the gun.

"Put the gun down and I might not just blow your fucking head off." Everyone was still for what seemed like an eternity until the gunman pulled the trigger. My eyes widened as I felt like someone had ripped my leg off. I could no longer hold it in as I screamed bloody murder, blood gushing out of my leg. Mark pulled the trigger without hesitation, blowing the gunman's head clean off. The other man took off upstairs as Mark took a knee beside me. My bloody hands grabbed onto his shirt, clutching to him for dear life.

"Hang on, okay? I gotcha." He tore the bottom part of his shirt and wrapped it tightly above the wound to make a tourniquet. We locked eyes as tears streamed down my cheeks, my leg throbbing with agony.

"You okay?" I asked, making him shake his head, almost laughing.

"Stupid. I'm not the one you should be worried about." Our moment was broken as we heard glass shatter.

"I'll be right back, okay?" He pecked me on the forehead and took off upstairs. I panted heavily as I tried my best to pull myself up. The room was spinning, my body breaking out into a cold sweat. I then heard shouting from upstairs and the sound of heavy thudding. I got up, limping over to the staircase. I hopped up the stairs, the sound of fighting getting more and more louder. I reached the top of the stairs to see the gunman with Mark pinned against the wall, an axe dangerously close to his neck.

"Hey!" I screamed, catching both of their attentions. The gunman smirked under his mask and headed for me.

"Kane, no!" I waited for the right moment and dodged his attack, sticking out my good foot, tripping him downstairs. He hit the bottom step, the axe lodged in his chest. I stared down at him for a minute before Mark ran over to me.

"C'mon, we gotta go!" There was an explosion as our bedroom went up in a blaze. We carefully and quickly went downstairs to see the front door blocked by fallen wood that had fallen through from upstairs.

"Out the backdoor." I coughed as the smoke filled up the cabin, trying my best to run on one leg. Mark swung the back door open only to be met by the blond woman with a gun pointed towards us. Half of her face was covered in blood.

"You faggots aren't going anywhere." We gasped as she let out a cry, her eyes widening. She then hit the floor. We looked up to see Hunter lowering his gun. We both smile in relief.

"Stupid bitch." Hunter commented and looked up at us. He smiled and waved.

"Hey guys. Thought you could use a hand." I rolled my eyes and rested my head against Mark's shoulder, my body feeling like lead. Not ten minutes later, we watched our cabin fall to the ground in smoldering ashes as the fireman tried their best to put out the scolding fire. I blinked slowly as the stretcher I was on was raised. Mark stood beside me, cuts adorning his face, his arm in a sling.

"You gonna be okay there, big man?" He asked, his good hand stroking my head. I nodded, my eyes drooping.

"Yeah. It's a shame this didn't turn out the way we wanted it to." He nodded understanding and leaned down, kissing me gently.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure we find us a new home." I smiled weakly as Vince ran over.

"You guys alright?"

"Yeah." We both responded in unison, Vince sighing in relief.

"Good. Listen, we'll meet you at the hospital. I gotta go talk with the police." We nodded and Vince took off as Hunter walked up. I looked at Hunter and smiled.

"Thank you." He smiled and nodded.

"It's no problem. It's what friends do, right? Besides, you two aren't the only gay couple." Mark and I then noticed Shawn who was talking with Vince. We both smiled as Hunter patted me carefully on the shoulder.

"Take it easy, alright? We'll all be here when you wake up." I yawned and nodded, closing my eyes.

"You stay with him, Mark."

"I always do." They loaded me into the ambulance, Mark sitting beside me, holding my hand. I opened my eyes and stared him in the eyes.

"What's on your mind, baby?" I smiled and took his hand and placed it on my stomach. It took him a minute before his eyes went wide, his mouth falling open. I smiled and nodded. No words were said as he leaned down, closing the gap between our lips as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	12. Old Friend New Enemy

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I stood outside Kane's hospital room waiting impatiently for the doctor to return with Kane's test results. I looked up and saw him walking towards me with a clipboard. I stood up straight, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked, my voice shaking with worry. I looked into his eyes and saw a flicker.

"Well, we have good news and bad news. The good news is, he'll be fine." I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my hair.

"And the bad news?" He looked up at me and a look of sorrow washed over him.

"He's pregnant." I stifflied a laugh and shook my head.

"I don't understand. How is that a bad thing?" He looked at his clipboard, flipping a page.

"According to the test results, Mr. Undertaker, you're not the father." My heart hit my stomach as I felt a lump form in my throat.

"Do you know who is?" He glanced up at me before handing me the clipboard. I glanced down at the scribble on the paper and felt every fiber of my being snap. I began shaking and without realizing and without much effort, snapped the board between my hands.

"Mr. Undertaker? Are you alright?" I saw red but then saw a picture of Kane and I in my mind. I shook my head of the evil thoughts and took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks doc." I turned around and walked back into Kane's room.

"Oh, c'mon you stupid monkeys! Work as a team! A team!" Kane was yelling at the T.V. with food in his mouth. I looked up to see he was watching a six-man tag team match on SmackDown!. I looked at Kane as he glanced over at me.

"Hey man. What did the doctor say?" There was a moment of silence before I grabbed the remote and switched off the T.V.

"Hey! I was watching that." I grabbed Kane's wrist firmly, tears in my eyes. He noticed the look and his expression turned to worry.

"Mark, what's wrong?" I didn't realize I was still holding onto his wrist until he let out a cry.

"Mark, let go, you're hurting me." I suddenly released him and looked down.

"S—Sorry...Kane, we have a problem." I sat down and ran a hand through my hair.

"You're pregnant." Kane smiled instantly.

"What? Seriously? This is great news!" I shook my head, wiping away the tears on the back of my sleeve.

"No, no it's not. I'm not the father." His look shattered as tears filled his eyes.

"Wh—What..." I held back a choke and stood up.

"Kane, the father is our own damn boss." He stared at me in shock, not moving. I tried to keep the sobs at bay as I walked over to the window, facing away from him, panting hard, tears threatening to spill over.

"Vince? That's..." His eyes widened as it hit him.

"Oh my god..." Not two seconds later, I heard sobs coming from him. I looked down, biting my lip so hard I began to taste blood.

"Mark, I'm—" I turned around shaking my head.

"No, no don't you go blaming yourself. This isn't your fault. It's Vince's. And I'll be damned if he doesn't pay for it." I walked over to his side and locked eyes with him.

"Look at me. I promise you, I'll kill that son of a bitch, I promise." He clung to my shirt, covering his mouth to keep in the uncontrollable sobs that were wracking his body. I wrapped my arms around him, crushing him against my chest.

"Stay strong. C'mon, baby. Strong for me." He sucked it up and looked at me. I smiled for a moment, wiping away the tears on his cheeks.

"Good job. Listen, I'm gonna go find the boss and have a little talk with him. I'll be back tomorrow morning, okay?" He sniffled and nodded, fresh tears filling his eyes. I shook my head, pressing my forehead against his.

"Nah-uh. Don't. Don't." I whispered softly, the tears in his eyes being held back and disappearing.

"This isn't your fault." His hands intertwined themselves in my hair.

"Bro?" I looked in his eyes and saw need. Yearning. Wanting. I closed my eyes and stepped back for a minute to close the blinds and to lock the door. I removed my shirt and walked back over to his bedside. He laid his head against my chest as I ran my hand down his spine.

"I guess I can wait on snapping Vince's neck later." He smiled as I leaned down and kissed him. Not five minutes later, we were wrapped in each other's arms, sweat forming between our bodies, each trying to keep our cries of pleasure in. I covered his mouth as he grabbed my hair roughly. His nails dug into my back, his body going into convulsions. I leaned down, biting the pillow as we reached our peak. Our bodies finally relaxed, melted between each other and tangled up sheets. We both smiled as I closed my eyes and leaned down, kissing him, his hands going around and tying my hair into a ponytail. We broke slowly, my thumb catching a tear that had fallen down his temple.

"C'mon." I got out of bed and slowly helped him up. I sat him in the wheelchair they provided for him and wheeled him into the shower. A few minutes later, we stood in the shower, enjoying the hot water and the feel of the others embrace. I carefully pushed him against the wall, closing the gap between our lips. Our hands laced together as I now had his back towards me. I kissed down every inch of him until I got to his lower regions. I looked back up at him to see him staring down at me with hooded eyes, his face flushed red.

"Take me back. Take back what belongs to you." Thankfully the sound of the shower drowned out another session of passionate screams and moans. I got dressed and pulled my hair back as Kane got situated back into bed. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back in the morning." He nodded as I picked up my jacket.

"Big brother?" I stopped and turned my head over my shoulder.

"I love you." I smiled and winked.

"I love you too." I walked out with the nurses all watching me. A nurse turned to Kane's doctor and then back at me.

"Sir, what is he going to do?"

"What any man would do in his situation. Kill."


	13. Bring Me Back To Life

**Mark's P.O.V.**

My heart was racing. My hands were trembling. I felt like I was going to go insane as I walked as fast as I could through the hotel lobby. I reached the help desk and stared at the boy with rage in my eyes.

"Vince McMahon. Give me his key." The boy look scared as he just stared at me.

"I can't sir, I'm—" I grabbed him by his shirt and glared.

"You're going to give me his key. And when you hear screaming, you're not going to call the police. You're going to have all the exists sealed so that son of a bitch can't run. You hear me?" He nodded trembling and handed me a room key. I dropped the boy and headed for the elevator. As I rode the elevator up to the president suite's floor, I closed my eyes, seeing Kane's face in my mind.

_"I'm gonna kill him. I swear to God." _I reached the top floor and searched for Vince's room. I stopped and stared at the 224 that was engraved on the door. I pounded my fist.

"Vince, open up!" There was no answer. I pounded again, this time a lot harder.

"Vince! You've got three seconds!" Nothing. I sighed heavily and opened the door with the key and barged in, almost breaking the door off its hinges. I looked around and frowned when I saw Vince's leg hiding from underneath his bed. I reached down and yanked him up to his feet. I slammed him against the wall, my body shaking with anger.

"You...got...him pregnant..." He looked like he saw a ghost as he swallowed hard, sweat rolling down his face.

"I—I don't know what you're talking about." I slammed his head against the wall, the pictures shaking as his head bounced back.

"Bullshit. You know exactly what I'm talking about, Vince. And here's what I have to say about it." I threw him across the room, sending him flying into the dresser, sending items all over the room. He groaned as I slowly approached him and looked around for a weapon. I picked up one of Vince's golf clubs and gripped it tightly.

"Please, Undertaker, I didn't do it. I have no idea what you're talking about." I glared and swung the club above my head as he coward in fear. The phone then began to ring. I stopped, my eyes darting to the annoyance that was preventing me from beating Vince's brains in. I looked at Vince and hauled him to his feet.

"Answer it." He nodded and picked up the phone.

"H—Hello?"

"Put it on speaker." He pressed a button and a voice echoed in the room.

"Mr. McMahon, this is Dr. Richards, I wanted to call you to let you know that we're having to rush one of your superstars to the ICU." I felt my heart hit my stomach as I poked Vince with the club in his spine.

"Wh—What for? What happened?"

"Well, about ten minutes ago, his heart began to beat erratically which increased his blood pressure. He then went into a seizure. I'm afraid he's fallen into a coma." I felt tears fill my eyes as Vince glanced at me then back at the phone.

"What's the percentage on him waking up?"

"...Less than 20%." My heart skipped a beat as I dropped the club.

"Thank you, Dr. Richards." Vince hung up and picked up the golf club and set it on the bed. He stared at me as my eyes were glued to the floor.

"Undertaker..." He put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, tears in my eyes.

"This was out of my hands." My eyes narrowed as I felt the air thicken with tension and danger.

"What are you talking about?"

"It wasn't my fault. I'm sorry." Men suddenly stormed in, slamming a pipe into my stomach. I gasped as I felt like I was being shocked with defibrillators.

"No..." I whispered as I fell to my knees, a shot with a chair across my back sending me to the floor. Again, a jolt of electricity surged through my body.

_"He's still flat lining."_

_"Charge to 300."_

_"Charging. Clear." _I screamed as another jolt wracked my body.

"Kane!" I called as I was beaten to a pulp. I rolled on my back, blood pouring from a gash in my forehead. Vince looked at me and shook his head.

"This was all a test. It wasn't my idea." I coughed, blood filling my throat.

"Vince, who's responsible for all of this? Who, who?" He was silent for a minute before bending down and putting his lips beside my ear.

"The president of the United States." Our eyes met as my mouth hung open in shock.

"He's been using you boys for a secret plan."

"Vince you need to tell me everything. Right now." He shook his head and walked out.

"Vince! VINCE! GET BACK HERE!" I shut my eyes tightly as another shock hit my body. I felt my heart wanting to stop as I scrambled to my feet despite the blood loss I had received. I stumbled across the room to the door and down the hallway, sweat and blood staining the carpet below me. I reached the elevator only to find it was broken.

"Shit." I looked around and saw the stairs. I rushed to the staircase and ran down them as quickly as I could. I could hear voices inside my head, screaming at me to get to Kane. As I reached the bottom step and out the door, I saw a group of men with guns holding up the lobby hostage. I gasped as I saw the president appear, staring at me.

"You've finally arrive Undertaker. It's time for our experiment to come to an end." Tears filled my eyes as I held myself up the best I could.

"Please, Mr. President, what's going on?" He took off his glasses and cleaned them. He sat down in a chair and motioned for me to come over.

"Come. Sit." I stumbled into the chair, my breathing labored and husky.

"You see, Undertaker, when I heard about you and your brother were confirmed as a couple almost a year and a half ago, I launched a plan. My plan. You and your brother are linked. Quite literally if you ask me. You feel his pan, he feels yours. Which is why I chose the two of you."

"You're not making any sense." He leaned over to me, his mouth near my ear.

"Your brother and you are my key to bring the United States down to its knees. You two have caused the country to go into a state of fear and panic." A T.V. was flipped on and people were shown fleeing their homes.

"The Undertaker and Kane have been confirmed to be working with the president of the United States in bringing down the country. They are planning to visit the nuclear plant that was built just days ago and launch the military's secret weapon: 'Destruction', a missile that has been built on the WWE's billion dollar industry." I looked at the President, tears streaming down my cheeks. He smirked deviously and revealed a detonator button.

"If this button is pressed, the missile is launched and within 30 seconds, the entire country will be reduced to ashes. But you can avoid this by having one of you die. The choice is yours Undertaker. You have 24 hours to decide otherwise this country goes down the toilet. Oh, and before I forget, one of you must die before midnight." He then got up and left. Everyone got back up and were now staring at me. I was brought to my knees as another jolt hit my body.

_"He's still not responding."_

_"Hit him again."_

_"C'mon, boy. Fight it."_

_"Charging to 400. Clear." _I drew in a breath, a tear falling down my cheeks as the hotel guests approached me with weapons. I bit my lip as I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes.

_"Kane...I'm sorry." _I grabbed the gun out of my pocket and pressed it against my chest. Screams were heard as I pulled the trigger. Kane's eyes popped open as he inhaled deeply.

_"He's back, sir."_

_"It's okay, son. You're alright." Kane sat up, grabbing his heart, screaming._

_"MARK!" Doctors tried to hold him down as his heart beat began to beat rapidly. _I blinked slowly, staring at the blood forming on the floor. The doors busted open as the rest of my co-workers came rushing in. The stopped in horror, staring at me. I looked up at them as my vision went blurry.

"Tell Kane I'm sorry." My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I collapsed onto the floor, Hunter and Shawn running to my side.

**Kane's P.O.V.**

I felt my heart skip a beat as I laid in my hospital bed, my body being toured with various tubes and wires. I closed my eyes and relaxed my body.

_"Mark?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Me too." _

I looked over to see paramedics rushing Mark into my room. They put him in the bed beside me as we stared at one another. We both smiled faintly as doctors shoved a tube down his throat. After many hours, some of our closest friends stared at our limp bodies, listening to our heart monitors beeped in unison, breathing apparatuses giving us oxygen. Hunter put his hand on Shawn's shoulder who was crying.

"Their strong. They'll make it through this." We were left alone as we opened our eyes, staring at one another. Our pinky fingers hooked together as we both fell into a coma.


	14. Through Thick and Thin

**Kane's P.O.V.**

I felt my hand twitch as my eyes slowly cracked open. My throat was dry and it felt like I had swallowed sand. My body was numb, barely being able to flex my fingers. I took in a breath but found it hard to intake air. My shaking eyes glanced over to my left, gazing at my brother who laid in his bed, motionless. I bit my lower lip, a tear threatening to spill.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for all of this...It's my fault...If I hadn't of—"

"Shut up before you give me a reason to hit you." I gasped as I looked to see Mark's eyes slowly cracked open.

"You're..." He smiled and grabbed my trembling hand, stroking it with his thumb.

"I'm fine. You scared me, you know." I stifled a sob and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Shut up. You had me worried too." Silence hit us as Mark's cell phone began to vibrate on the nightstand that separated our beds. I swallowed the lump in my throat as Mark released my hand and picked it up.

"Don't—"

"Hello?"

"Well, well, well, this certainly is not what I expected. I was hoping one of you would die. But both of you? Oh, this just keeps getting better and better." I growled only to have Mark give me a stern look that made me relax.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I thought we already discussed this. You two are the perfect couple to help me devise my plan to take down the United States."

"But why us? Why couldn't you choose another couple?" There was a pause on the other end and then a sinister laugh. Mark's eyebrows knitted together and a low growl escaped his throat.

"You two are so adorable when you're scared." Mark glanced at me to see tears swimming in my eyes. He reached over, grabbing my shaking hand tightly.

"Please...why are you doing this? There has to be some way we can talk this out."

"Hm...Sorry, boys. I'm afraid that's not possible. You have three hours to surrender and help me destroy this country...or one of you dies. Call me back at midnight with your decision." The line then went dead. I hung my head, tears spilling down my cheeks. Mark remained silent, holding my hand as tightly as he possibly could.

"What are we gonna do?" I ask through my sobs, wiping my face of the wet mess.

"We're gonna kill him." I looked up at him as he stared at his phone.

"What?" He glanced up at me, seriousness in his eyes.

"We're gonna kill this son of a bitch." I stared at him for a few minutes before nodding my head. With each other's help, we detached ourselves from the various machines we were hooked up to, despite both of us being in severe pain. We got dressed the best we could and opened the door. Mark stuck his head out, taking a look around.

"Alright, let's go." He whispered, grabbing my hand. We headed out as quickly as we could. We got to the 2nd set of double doors before we were stopped cold by a voice.

"Hey! Stop right there!" We glanced at one another before beginning to run. The nurse hit a button on the wall, an alarm ringing throughout the building.

"Warning, warning! Patients are escaping! Warning, warning!" I panted hard as Mark and I kept our hands together like glue, trying our best to get to the exit. We halted as four security officers stood in our way.

"Stop right there!" I glanced at Mark before we ran at them, clotheslining them at full speed. I gasped as I tripped over my own two feet, sliding on the waxed floor. Mark skidded to a stop as I looked behind me, doctors and security rushing towards me.

"Go! I'll be fine! Get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" Our eyes locked as I gave a warm smile.

"Please, big brother. Go. Kill that son of a bitch. Go!" He swallowed hard, staring at me with tears in his eyes.

"I'll come back for you." He took off running and got to the exit as security officers picked me up off the floor.

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I rushed as quickly as I could to get as far away from the hospital as possible. I dug out my cell phone from my pants pocket and dialed Vince's number. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"C'mon, Vince..."

"Vince McMahon."

"Vince! It's Mark!"

"Mark? What the hell are you doing calling me? I thought you were—"

"Never mind that. Listen, I have a plan. I need your help."

I sat on the bench in a nearby park, my foot tapping on the cement ground impatiently. I looked up to see a limo pulling up. I hurried to the back and climbed in. Vince patted me on the back.

"Good to see you're okay." I nodded and looked at him.

"So, is everything ready?" He nodded and handed me a duffel bag.

"Everything's in place." I glanced inside the bag and nodded before zipping it back up. There was a moment of silence before Vince looked towards me.

"Where's Kane?" I stayed silent, staring at my shoes.

"He didn't make it out." His eyes fell to the floor and nodded.

"We'll get him out." He put a firm hand on my shoulder as the limo came to a stop. The door opened and Hunter and Shawn climbed in.

"Mark, glad to see you again buddy." I smiled and gave a nod.

"Let's do this." Hunter said, stretching his hand out. Shawn placed his hand on top of Hunters. Vince did the same. I completed it as Hunter gave us a stern look.

"Let's kill this son of a bitch and get our lives back. WWE on three. One, two, three!"

"WWE!" My heart was racing, my body was trembling, and I was hoping this was all a dream and I could wake up in my own bed. I felt a hand on my shoulder, snapping me from my thoughts. Shawn gave me a worried look as I hung my head, my long hair forming shadows to cover my distressed expression. The limo came to a halt as I glanced out the window to see we were parked outside a warehouse.

"This is it." Hunter explained, leaning to look out the window beside me. I took a deep breath and put my hand on the door handle.

"Mark." I stopped and turned to my boss who pulled something out of his jacket. It was .57 magnum gun.

"I don't need it. I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands." With that, I stepped out of the car and closed the door, fixing my gloves on my hands. I walked to the entrance of the warehouse and found the door was opened. I slowly stepped inside, very cautious about entering. As soon as I was fully inside, the door slammed shut and lights were switched on. I gasped as I saw Kane on the ground, unresponsive with blood flowing from his abdomen. I tried to rush to his side but the sound of a gun clicking made me stop. I slowly turned my attention to a masked gunman that stood not five feet away, the gun pointed directly towards me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, son." I looked and saw the president step out of the shadows. I swallowed the lump in my throat and put my hands up in defeat.

"Okay. You win."

"Oh, I doubt that you're going to give up that easily." He then slammed his foot into Kane's head, causing Kane to groan and grasp at his now bleeding forehead.

"Please...leave him alone. You want me, not him." The president smirked and walked over to me. He grabbed me by my hair and forced me to my knees.

"Then prove it. Prove to me that I want you instead of your weak little brother." My eyes glanced to see Kane staring at me, tears trickling down his face. I was struck in the face rather hard, a stinging sensation running through me.

"Hey, dickhead, I'm talking to you!" I glanced up at the president as he let out an evil laugh. He then reached for his belt and I knew this could only end badly. He dropped his pants as my eyes turned away, feeling bile rise up in my throat.

"You're going to be a good boy and obey my commands...otherwise your brother gets a bullet in his head." I bit my tongue to keep back the words that wanted to slip past my lips as the captor grabbed my hair and forced me to face him.

"Now be good and suck like a good little bitch." My eyes met Kane's as a tear fell down my cheek.

"I'm sorry..." His bottom lip quivered as I opened my mouth, and with every regret in the world, inserted the president's manhood into my mouth, wanting to throw up the second I tasted him. I glanced to see the gunman's pants growing tight and I knew I had to keep this up only a bit longer. I carefully planned as I kept obeying the president's orders. Not five minutes later, the gunman had his gun on the floor and he was sitting in a chair, pleasuring himself. I knew it was now or never as I looked up to see the president's eyes were closed. I took the chance and bit down on his jewels as hard as I could, earning a painful scream of agony. Kane got up despite losing a large amount of blood and tackled the distracted gunman, pinning him to the cement concrete.

"Don't you fucking move." Kane hissed as I spit out the taste of the president's blood in my mouth. He withered in pain on the floor as I grabbed the gun and cocked it.

"You...are going to pay for what you've done..." I warned, my hands beginning to tremble with rage. He smirked up at me and spit out some blood.

"That's what you think." Everything stopped as I heard a gunshot. Nobody moved as my eyes slowly looked down to see no bullet wound. I felt my heart crash as I slowly looked behind me to see Kane staring down at the gunman, his eyes wide. I felt my eyes fill with tears as Kane looked back at me, blood spilling over his bottom lip. Tears streamed down my face as the windows of the warehouse imploded, CIA agents rushing in, the front door being kicked in. Vince, Hunter, and Shawn rushed in, all with guns drawn. The president then pulled out a device with a big red button on it.

"I press this button and the missile is launched and the United States is history!" I could only stare at my brother who fell in a crumbled mess, blood forming underneath him. His hazy, clouded eyes stared into my shocked ones. Blood then spewed as the president was shot in the head. Hunter and Shawn ran over to me, grabbing me by the arms.

"C'mon, Mark, let's go! Let's go!" I was dragged from the warehouse, leaving my brother behind. We got back in the limo and began to drive off.

"Mark..." Vince's voice was full of sorrow and regret as tears continued to make their way down my cheeks. My heart shattered when the sound of an explosion rang throughout the city. Hunter and Shawn grabbed me to keep me still as I raged at the top of my lungs, fighting my way to get to the door of the limo. All I could do was sit and watch the smoke barrel from the warehouse, the fire now at least 50 feet high. I collapsed in the seat, my world now crashing down. Hunter held onto me the best he could as tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, man..."

**One Week Later**

"Ladies and gentlemen, last week, our nation witnessed a tragedy. The nation has not only been hit hard, but the WWE Universe will forever be plagued with the loss that we received." Vince spoke, sincerity in his voice as I stood on stage with the rest of my co-workers and fellow employee's, Hunter and Shawn's arms around my shoulders. There wasn't a dry eye in the house as Vince cleared his throat, wiping away a tear from his eye.

"We lost one our greatest and most respected WWE superstars to this event, and in response, tonight will be a tribute to the now lost memory of Kane." I felt hot tears spill down my face as my now dull green eyes stared at my boots.

"If you will all please stand and join us in ringing the bell, ten times." Everyone stood on their feet, hats off and hands over their hearts, some saluting. The bell tolled and every time it did, I felt my heart sink more and more. On the tenth bell, I covered my face with my hand, dropping to a knee. Hunter and Shawn knelt down next to me, whispering words into my ear, trying to do their best to comfort me.

"In loving memory of one of the greatest athletes ever to step foot into this ring, Kane...we thank you from the bottom of our hearts. Your spirit will forever live on in each and every one of us and you will always be a part of this company. Thank you." The crowd began a "Thank You Kane" chant as I began to fall to pieces on national television. Vince exited the ring as he walked up the ramp and bent down in front of me, placing his hands on my shoulders. My life was over.

**Three Months Later**

"Mark, hurry up, we gotta go!" I heard Hunter shout as I closed the lid on my suitcase.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I grabbed my things and opened the bedroom door, two small figures running past me.

"Hey, you two, slow down!" I called out to them, closing the bedroom door.

"Yes, Uncle Mark!" The two twins answered in unison as I walked downstairs and into the living room. I grabbed the twins' things as Hunter glanced out the window.

"Oh, finally. He should've been here twenty minutes ago." Hunter opened the door and walked outside.

"Vince, where the hell have you—" He stopped as Shawn and I glanced at one another.

"Oh, my God..." Hunter croaked, causing Shawn and I to run to the door. My eyes grew wide as I stared at the figure that stood in the driveway. It was Kane.

"Kane..." I muttered as I stepped outside, my legs shaking. He smiled and walked over, his eyes full of tears.

"How are you...I thought..."

"I got out just in time before the explosion." After a few moments of staring at him, I embraced him fully, my arms locked around him. He returned it, tears filling his eyes. After a minute, we broke as I kissed him passionately, Shawn and Hunter smiling, their twins giggling from the doorway. Kane smiled as I laughed, embracing him one more time.

"This is all very touching boys but we gotta plane to catch." Shawn informed, picking up his bags. I smiled at Kane and placed my hands on his neck.

"Ready to go back to the way things were?"

"More than you can imagine." We kissed one last time before we all piled into the SUV and took off to the airport. The WWE Universe isn't gonna know what hit them.

**Five Years Later**

"Ow! Papa, JR keeps pulling my hair!"

"Am not!"

"JR stop pulling your sisters hair. Faith stop antagonizing your brother."

"Yes, Papa." Both children answered before running back inside. I wiped the sweat from my brow as the sliding glass doors opened and Kane walked out, plates and beers in hand.

"Hun?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind getting the kids washed up?" He smiled a gave a salute.

"Yes, oh master of the grill." I chuckled and rolled my eyes as he hurried back inside after our screaming kids. I closed the lid on the grill as the phone began ringing.

"I got it!" I called out as I watched Kane struggle to get JR to wash his hands.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mark, it's Hunter. Sorry about being late. Cameron burned his hair again." I shook my head as I sat the table.

"I swear that boy is gonna turn into Kane one day." He let out a laugh as I heard Shawn in the background.

"Hey Shawn, you remember the booze?" Shawn grabbed the phone from Hunter.

"Don't I always?" I smiled and nodded.

"Awesome. See you when you get here."

"Alright, man. Later." We hung up as Kane practically dragged our kids by their hair out onto the back patio.

"Are Cameron and Collin coming over to play, Papa?" Faith asked as Kane poured juice into their cups. I nodded as I kissed her forehead.

"Mm-hmm. Remember, you eat all your dinner and you get ice cream for dessert."

"Yay, ice cream!" They cheered as the back gate opened, two twin boys running through. They ran to Kane and I, hugging our legs. Shawn held up the alcohol and grinned.

"To our five year anniversary of getting our lives back." I wrapped my arm around Kane's shoulder as we joined Hunter and Shawn in a toast, knocking back a sip of our booze. The kids began to pound on the table.

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!" We all let out a laugh as I grabbed the tongs and leaned down, my lips meeting those of my little brother. Shaw snuck a kiss on Hunter's cheek as we all sat down, enjoying being together as a family, the haunting memories of our past staying where they needed to be. In the past. I just hope we have enough room for the newest member of our family that's on the way. Good lord knows we'll need it.


End file.
